The End of Days
by The Blizzard Alchemist
Summary: A continuation of where the series ended. Cain gains a new power in an attempt to complete his mission. I apoligize for the wait. Thank you to those who reviewed. Please continue to do so!
1. Chapter 1

Leaves rustled in the cold night air as a gust of wind broke through the forest. What once would have been a beautiful garden was overgrown, vines entwined around trees and weeds choked the life out of nearby bushes. The only sign of inhabitance was a simple stone sarcophagus beneath a vine-choked tree. If there was any life in that place it would have reacted to the footsteps that lumbered through it. A figure stumbled towards the stone tomb. It raised a hand and brought it towards the sarcophagus, the fingers stopping a few inches away from their target. The figure pushed harder, exhaustion showing throughout its form but the hand would move no closer.

The figure whispered, "Good, a barrier. It will be in far better condition than I imagined."

There was a crackle and a flash of red light as the barrier dissipated and with some effort the top was lifted, the figure's efforts rewarded by what lay beneath. The moon came out from behind a cover of clouds, illuminating the face of a pale man with fair hair.

"This body will not last much longer" he mused, gazing at what lay in front of him, "I must do it sooner than expected."

One might think it a strange sight for a Vatican priest to be traveling with a Methuselah, especially a member of the nobility. But they drew few looks as they ran through the town at an impressive speed, an act that concealed the Methuselah's red eyes and the attire, albeit altered, of a priest. The crowds only saw two men, sufficiently apart in age to possibly be father and son.

"Do you think he will be there Father?" asked the younger of the pair, looking ahead at his companion.

"I'm sure of it" replied the priest, not pausing to look back, "after what Seth did to his body and our last battle…Cain has no choice"

Cain Nightroad stood over his prize, casually bragging to the world though none were there to see it, "Here it lies, after all these years, sleeping in the land of our creator, the original, the 00."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sudden crackle of light that blinded Ion, concealing something that shot away from the abandoned land.

"Cain!" bellowed Abel Nightroad as his body began to change, his fair skin transforming to a dark blue hue, fangs jutting from his mouth and a crackle of electricity running across his body. He took flight, chasing their target into the night sky, lessening the distance between the two. There a flash of red light suddenly shot from the form of Abel's foe. Abel materialized his weapon, a blood red double scythe, and blocked the attack, wincing slightly from the brightness of the assault.

In an instant Cain was gone, concealed by a cover of clouds. Abel tore through the sky, desperate to find his enemy, but his search was in vain. Abel let out a howl, a sad dirge of hate, sorrow and frustration.

* * *

Cain panted with fatigue aboard his ship, a vessel that housed only him. His body shook, wracked with pain and fatigue, before collapsing onto a metal table where the stone coffin lay.

"Begin merging process, Crusnik 00 nanomachines, activate." He commanded as a bright light glowed from the coffin as mechanical arms opened the lid and Cain slid inside. The lid was slowly lowered as Cain gave instructions to the ship's computer.

"Set a course for Albion and begin a search. Parameters: individuals of skill and strength, nihilists, mercenaries, religious fanatics. I need to rebuild my Order when my body is finally ready."

A metallic voice called out "Affirmative" as the ship banked, setting a new course. The lid closed with an audible "thud", leaving behind only an eerie silence.

* * *

In the slums of Albion a young Methuselah cowered, weeping silently as bruises began to heal themselves. There were continued cries in the distance but he could do nothing, hemmed in by the sunlight, forcing him to simply listen to the shouts of his friends.

A man in a black robe sat at a bar, a large bottle filled with a foul-looking liquid placed in front of him, its position constantly changing after repeated swigs.

"What type of world is this?" the man slurred between gulps, "What world had been created? What have I created?"

* * *

Another man said nothing. He hadn't spoken in centuries. He simply watched…and waited. What exactly he watching for was unknown.

* * *

A man gave the woman a blow to the face, knocking her painfully onto the ground.

"Stupid woman, can't you get anything right?" he bellowed as the noise around them in the restaurant stopped, all eyes drawn to the scene. The woman slowly rose and stared at the man with her crimson eyes.

"You're a…" the man began. These were the last words he ever spoke. The woman was behind him with celerity unexpected from her form. Her fangs sank into the man's ceratoid artery, sending a spray of blood against the wall while she drank. The man's body fell to the floor with a sickening thud as the woman tossed back her auburn hair and walked uncontested out into the street.

* * *

At the Vatican a young looking priest stood over a computer screen.

"Gunslinger reporting" he said in a flat monotone that held no trace of emotion "Existance of Crusnik confirmed. Awaiting further orders."

* * *

Abel landed on the ground, his body returning to the dormant form Ion had become accustomed to during the time the two had spent together when each had made visits to the other's empire.

"I'm sorry Father, I was of no assistance to you" said Ion, clenching his fists at his own uselessness.

Abel gave him a small smile before replying. "It is alright Ion, this is a battle between two Crusnik. Don't worry, your help is appreciated."

There was a sudden noise and a young man in an AX uniform jumped in front of them, wielding a gun. He yelled "Die vampire, in the name of his holiness, Pope Alessandro."


	3. reviews

Hello everyone. I don't believe that this will be what you (and I) were hoping for. Iunfortunately have a muse with a bad sense of timing (don't tell her I said that). Even ýthough I have had plenty of time I haven't been able to come up with anything worth ýposting and you guys deserve better.ý

Instead this is to honor those who have bothered to review my work.

Ninja Wings- this is getting good, wish it was longer, but it great anyway, plz update soon 

(I'll admit it. My first chapter was far too short)

ContraMundi-Forever-  
this is really good! update soon I look forward to reading it!  
by the way, Cain doesn't have a set last name, but the most commonly used ones are ýNightlord and Knightlord, but you can do whatever you want.

(What? The almighty Wikipedia was wrong!? Impossible!)

Evilangel990-...sweet! 

I have a crusnik 00 in my story too! exept mine's a girl..this 00 is a dude,right?  
anyway, looks really good so far. Can't wait for more! update soon!ý

(Well, so far I have kept the gender (and name) of my 00 ambiguous. When my ýinspiration gets off its ass there will be more on that. And your story is good as well, I ýplan to return the favor and review.)

Twilight Valentine- Wee!Please continue

(Thank you. I shall)

Thank you for putting up with my insane ranting. Feel free to send your hatemail. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Yay, my muse has returned! My muse has returned!"

Muse turns and hits me

Me: What was that for?

Muse: Don't you dare call me ill-timed again just because you can't think of anything to write.

Me:(says under breath) But it's kind of true...

Muse: What was that?

Me: Nothing.

Muse: Good. Now, do your thing/

Me: OK. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I truly am not worthy. To maintain high quality and expedient delivery when you have writer's block, have a computer infected with a virus, and have an English thesis to write is not something I can do. For those who do not understand that if I was in any way, shape or form part of the writing or animating of Trinity Blood I would probably more talented and be much richer than I am now: I am not in any way, shape or form part of the writing or animating of Trinity Blood. Suck on it.

* * *

"I won't say it again vampire." The young priest continued, keeping the gun leveled at Ion.

"Easy, easy" stammered Nightroad, his personality reverting back to that of the traveling priest, the one that most people first saw when they met him, "I don't think that you want to do that."

The young man turned away for an instant, allowing Ion to break free and move behind him, holding a blade to his throat.

"Let him go Ion" ordered Nightroad, becoming stern once more, "He is no longer a threat to either of us and killing an AX priest will only bring trouble."

Ion's gently relaxed, prompting the priest to hit him over the head with the gun, causing Ion to wince in pain.

"Who are you!" bellowed the priest, trembling with fear.

"I am Father Abel Nightroad of the AX, and he is Ion Fortuna, the Earl of Memphis. Now, let's talk and no one will get hurt.

* * *

Esther Blanchett wandered through the slums of Londinium, pausing to look at into abandoned houses.

"Even after all of the work that I have done, still the Methusula stay here." She murmured sadly, as if the incomplete homes left her incomplete as well.

"Your majesty should not worry about the lives of such lowly creatures." Said one of her soldiers, comtempt rising in his voice.

Esther turned and slapped him, leaving a red welt on his face. "How many times have I told you? They are like us, they have feelings and emotions, hopes and dreams and you have kept them locked away while they worked for is. Do you understand me?"

The soldier nodded sulkily and turned away, continuing onward in silence. They slowly moved along the streets as the first ribbons of sound reached them, a low murmur far off. Esther rushed ahead, her guards running to keep up.

The scene was a disaster, a mob, ranting and shouting over a prone figure. "Stop it! Stop it now!" bellowed Esther. The crowd was instantly silent as it turned to look at her, a ripple of movement allowing a clear view at the target of the mob's wrath. A young boy with white hair, shook out of pain and anger fear.

"I…I…" he stammered as Esther moved towards him, moving into the crowd as the figure opened his red eyes.

"I hate you all."

The closest man's face suddenly bulged, expolding swiftly, a fountain of blood, brains and bone, splattering the crowd. Others in the crowd grasped their necks, their eyes nearly popping out of their skulls as their tounges wagged through their gaping mouths. The child disappeared amidst the chaos, leaving only Esther and the dead.

* * *

Cain's ship began to decelerate, the engines leaving it to hover over the Londinium sky.

"We have arrived at the designated destination." Chimed the metallic voice of the ship's computer. The stone sarcoughagus suddenly shattered, bits of rock burying themselves in the walls of the ship.

"Was the merging sucessful Master Nightroad?" asked the computer.

A man stood up, flexing his arm as if to test its wholeness. "Who? Do you mean that utter fool who tried to take my body? I am Shamsial, the prototype of the Crusniks."

The computer waiting for a few seconds, processing the information that it had just been given. "Do you wish for me to override my previous orders?" the computer murmured.

"No. Despite being a fool, that man had a vision, one worth carrying out to the end. I shall help him for the time being." Shamsial suddenly gasped and panted, collapsing over the bench.

"You're giving me my body back?"

Silence

"That is fair enough. Computer, continue with the orders that I gave before I merged with this corpse."

"Yes Master Nightroad. It seems that we have a possible match to your criteria in the city, will you go out to investigate?"

"Of course."

* * *

The shouts of the young priest were suddenly drowned out by the roar of engines. If his voice could be heard the traveling pair would have heard, "Isn't that that the Iron Maiden? What's it doing here?"

A man dropped from the craft, walking slowly, but purposely towards the group. "Greetings Crusnik, it is good to see you alive. I have been ordered to request that you return to AX headquarters. We have some information regarding Cain.


End file.
